Sexy Spaniard
by writer-forever-unknown
Summary: Lovino watches Antonio mow his lawn, what happens on that hot summer day? Blame "Call Me Maybe"


**Sorry i have been gone so damn long**

**"Bout time you reappeared! I was feeling lonely here!"**

**That's why you have Gilbird**

**"But he's not like a real human and where the hell have you been?"**

**Long story, too long to talk about so do the thing**

**"Neko doesn't own shit!"**

**Whatever**

Standing there right in front of me is the man of pure and utter sexiness! Ripped jeans, shirtless, sweat trailing wetness along his oh-so glorious abs. I was in heaven but sadly that heaven was coming to an end because the man that is oh pure and utter sexiness is going to finish his job. Yeah the job of mowing a god damn lawn and not just any lawn, my lawn.

"What am I doing?" I ask myself as I pace my room, hoping to find some sort of answer. "It's so hard to look right at him even when he's getting his money! And when I start gawking at him like some idiot, which I am."

Stopping at my window I take a small glance out spotting the man that is making my head go crazy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The Spanish transfer student, his tan skin and glazing green eyes makes me go crazy just thinking about it. And right now watching him is even worse because like I said he is sweaty and breathing heavily, which for a boy that is openly gay, a huge hard on.

Suddenly those beautiful green eyes decided to look up and they spot me! Doing the un-manliest thing, I squeak and fall to the ground hiding myself from his view. I can just feel my face turning a very, very, very bright red.

"Lovi are you okay?" A very thick Spanish accent asks from just outside my OPEN window.

_Shit! I thought I closed that!_ I scream inside my head before taking in a quick breath and standing to face the man that is driving me crazy.

"I am fine and why aren't you working?" I ask my tone is very cold and mean, and just to add to the effect I throw in my glare.

"Aww but Lovi I must make sure for my employers welfare or else I shall not get paid." He says showing off his perfectly white teeth with a breath taking smile of his.  
"I suppose so and since you are taking a break would you like something to drink?" I say in my most sincere tone I can mange without wanting to gag while doing so.

"Si, aqua por favor?"

Quickly nodding I turn back into my house wanting to escape the radiant man and to stop my blush from going redder.

_Why did he have to ask in Spanish? He makes that boring language so sexy, he seems to be nothing but sexy! FUCK!_

~New Time~

For the last five minutes I felt like the biggest creeper in the history of creepers and the entire world. After getting Antonio his cold glass of water, I came back to the porch and found him working on the mower. And god damn that man is so sexy!

Crouching over the thing his ass pointed straight at me! The way his back muscles move with every move he makes and just the soft tan skin that holds trails of water. Makes me want to jump him and bring back into my room and show him how to work his body. Working his abs, mainly the lower ones, with a back stretch that acres and that only makes him sweatier.

Than something wet is splashed onto my face causing my very nice daydream to be ruined. Snapping out of my faze, I glare at whatever just sent that liquid in my direction. Which just so happened to be the man and which I was daydreaming about and he was giving the cutest face in the world. It was a mix between considered and amused, it to all my willpower not to fall over laughing.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes I am, how's the water?" I ask trying to change the topic to something else and also realizing I sounded like a complete idiot doing so.

"Aww you look like a tomato!" He exclaims while giving a very genuine smile and pointing at me face.

"C-chi!"

Suddenly laughter erupts next to me and I couldn't stake the embarrassment anymore so I did the thing Italians are best at; I ran. Or tired to since I was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist and being pulled back into something solid.

"But a very cute tomato," a deep voice whispers into my ear as warm, strong arms wrap around my waist. "I have seen you watching and I must attempt, you did pretty well."

Turning around in the arms I stood face to face with the man I have been watching for the past 3 months. His green eyes stared into mine and I felt like I was all he cared about. It was amazing and unbelievable, how one man can make me feel so weak in my knees.

As the staring contest continued I took the chance to do what I have wanted to do for so long. Kiss him.

Standing on me tippy-toes, I press my lips gentle on his, not wanting to create something that may never happen. Than I felt a slight pressure against them, and oh my baby mafia! He is kissing me back! The sexiest man alive his kissing me back! Holy shit!

Startled for a moment I break the kiss to make sure he actually wants to continue or of he is just playing with me. And there in his eyes is the look of pure love and the smile is soft and sweet.

At first I think I am dreaming until the feeling of something soft comes down on my lips. Within a second I am kissing his back with all the love and shit I have had for this man for 3 months.

Are lips moving in sync, no tongue just pure love and lips, but than a rough moist object runs across my bottom lip. Knowing just what it is I gladly open my mouth as his tongue enters. Are lips collide and we enter a very hot and heavy make out session that I have no problem continuing. Sadly he breaks away and I whimper that the warmth is gone leaving my lips to be cold.

"Well I guess I shouldn't ask but I will, you like me as much as I like you?" He asks in a curious tone and his face matches it.

"Possibly but why don't you give it another try," I tease him with a raise of my eyebrow.

And boy does he answer his own question.

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me!**

**"Not bad for you being gone for over a month"**

**But Love in 18 Languages is being worked on as we speak, it will be up by this weekend  
**

**"Better be cause I want to be in it!"**

**You will be eventually and don't forget about your own pairing in there**

**"Whatever"**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
